Come Sink With Me
by Ipiu
Summary: Naruto a bien du mal à faire le tri dans ses sentiments, et personne ne semble vouloir lui faciliter la tâche. Yaoi. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1 : Pleasure

Auteur : Ipiu

Titre : Come sink with me

Note 1 : Me revoilà pour une fiction longue ! Ça faisait longtemps. J'espère que ce petit début vous donnera envie de lire la suite ! Bonne lecture.

Note 2 : les phrases en italiques sont des lyrics de chansons, je mettrai les titres en fin de chapitre

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Pleasure  
**

Encore ce regard...  
Je détourne les yeux, mal à l'aise. Il ne me fixe pas particulièrement, mais ça fait plusieurs fois que nos yeux se croisent. Et mon dieu, qu'est-ce-que j'aimerais comprendre ce qu'il se passe ! Il me déroute, ça me dérange.

- Naruto, tu vas finir par écouter quand je te parle ?

Je sursaute presque quand Neji pose la main sur mon épaule. Il faut vraiment que je redescende sur terre. Je chasse tant bien que mal le regard ténébreux de mon esprit. De toute façon, je n'obtiendrai pas de réponses à mes questions aujourd'hui alors autant ne plus y penser.

- Désolé, je suis un peu loin là...  
- Et bien reviens parmi nous, on avait une discussion sérieuse pour une fois, tu es en train de tout rater !

Je souris à la remarque ironique d'Hinata. C'est vrai que le sujet est plutôt grave pour une fois. Bien que je doute de pouvoir apporter une contribution très utile à la conversation, je fais semblant de m'y intéresser. Le tournage de notre film de fin d'étude prend un tour assez désastreux alors que la date de rendu et les beaux jours se rapprochent. Pourtant, tout aurait pu se passer relativement bien si une inondation imprévue de l'appartement de Kiba ne nous avait pas fait perdre la moitié de notre matériel de tournage, notamment les précieux projecteurs de Neji. Ce dernier doit toujours se retenir pour ne pas embrocher Kiba avec tous les objets pointus qui lui tombent sous la mains.

- On peut toujours tourner les derniers plans en lumière naturelle, vous savez. Ce sera plus long à retoucher au montage, mais on devrait s'en sortir dans les temps si Kiba ne dort pas pendant deux ou trois jours.

Temari a parlé, et sa parole a très souvent valeur de décision finale dans notre petit groupe. Surtout quand elle prend cette voix menaçante. Kiba n'ose même pas protester. Pour se donner une contenance, il fait des ronds avec sa fumée de cigarette d'un air contrit. J'aimerais bien prendre sa défense, mais nous sommes tous à bout à propos de ce projet et nos relations deviennent de plus en plus tendues, alors je choisis le silence. D'ici peu, tout ça sera derrière nous, et nous le fêteront dignement.  
Hinata, notre scénariste et scripte, retouche à grands traits de crayon le plan du tournage sur le calepin qui ne la quitte jamais. Avec l'aide de Temari, notre réalisatrice, elle règle les derniers détails des deux prochains et, croisons les doigts, derniers jours de tournage.  
Nous finissons par nous séparer, non sans nous être donné rendez-vous _à l'aube_ dans le grand bâtiment qui sert de décor aux scènes finales de notre film. En quittant l'université, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard vers l'endroit où se tenait Sasuke vingt minutes auparavant. Ils ont disparu, lui et ses amis. Je fronce les sourcils, il faut vraiment que je le sorte de ma tête, j'ai bien d'autres préoccupations pour le moment !

Et en effet, les journées suivantes se révèlent très intenses et fatigantes. Levés avant le soleil, nous nous retrouvons tous à moitié endormis devant le vieil immeuble vide, éloigné du centre ville. L'air ne s'est pas réchauffé et nous tremblons dans l'atmosphère encore humide de la nuit. Heureusement, Hinata a prévu de quoi réveiller un régiment en matière de café.  
Avec des gestes lents et encore empâtés, je procède aux derniers réglages de ma caméra pendant que Neji peste tout bas contre la luminosité qui ne lui convient pas du tout. Je souris discrètement, il me fait rire quand il est grognon comme ça, même si il fait peur à la plupart des gens. Dans un coin de la vaste pièce, les acteurs répètent encore une fois leur scène. Doucement, les rayons du soleil commencent à filtrer à travers les grandes baies vitrées, colorant d'un doux orange l'herbe du terrain vague au pied de l'immeuble. Je sens subitement monter une bouffée de nostalgie, qui reste coincée là dans ma gorge. Je regrette le temps où je pouvais jouer dans l'herbe pendant des heures sans penser à rien. Parfois j'aimerais redevenir un enfant pour me serrer dans les bras d'une mère protectrice et pouvoir me permettre d'être totalement insouciant. La voix de Neji interrompt le fil de mes pensées.

- On va pouvoir commencer, dit-il après avoir évalué, avec force froncements de sourcils, la luminosité et les ombres portées sur les murs.

Temari soupire de contentement, n'ayant jamais réussi à intégrer totalement le concept de patience, et se met aussitôt à donner des ordres dans tous les sens. Neji, qui a du surprendre mon regard mélancolique, pose sa main sur mon épaule, l'air inquiet. Le contact me soulage presque instantanément et je le rassure d'un signe de tête. Rapidement, le silence tombe sur la pièce.  
Je commence à filmer.  
Le monde s'efface autour de moi. Il n'y a plus que ce petit rectangle de lumière où s'affrontent nos deux acteurs. Je suis leurs gestes. J'accompagne leur dialogue. C'est si naturel. J'ai l'impression de danser, de valser avec eux dans un tourbillon de lumière d'aube et de murs blancs. Inconsciemment, je souris. Je cale mes respirations sur les leurs. Je sens mon pouls s'accélérer quand ils haussent le ton.  
Soudain, Neji entre dans notre ballet. Tout proche de moi, il guide ma main pour capter un éclat, un reflet de lumière plus pur que les autres. Notre symbiose se fait alors instinctivement. Elle est belle à l'écran autant qu'ici, derrière la caméra. Il est si proche qu'il n'a plus besoin de me parler. Je comprends chacune de ses intentions. Il s'accorde à chacune de mes intuitions.

Je perds la notion du temps. Je crois sortir d'un rêve lorsque, bien des heures plus tard, Temari décrète que nous avons suffisamment travaillé. A regret, je sens Neji s'éloigner de moi. C'est mauvais. J'ai conscience que je dois arrêter de ressentir ce frisson quand il est à côté de moi. Je ne peux simplement pas m'en empêcher, surtout avec cette fichue proximité qui nous est imposée par ce tournage. Il me manque toujours autant.

Je fais mine de m'occuper à ranger, pendant que tout le monde s'affaire en poussant de petites exclamations soulagées. Nous sommes tous harassés, nos sourires forcés peinent à masquer nos cernes creusés par les nuits de travail. Quant à moi, je suis encore perturbé par l'aura de Neji autour de moi. Je suis si distrait que j'en renverse mon café sur le parquet poussiéreux de la grande salle vide.

- Ça ne va pas Naruto ? me demande alors Hinata en voyant que je suis totalement dans la lune, voir plus loin encore.

Je réponds encore plus distraitement. Neji s'est retourné en entendant mon nom et j'ai croisé son regard. Je sais ce que veut dire son froncement de sourcil. Il l'a senti comme moi tout à l'heure, ce courant entre nous. Il me dévisage de ses grands yeux pâles, et je me sens à la fois tout petit en face de lui et très important parce que je suis le seul qu'il regarde de la sorte. Nous savons tous les deux ce qu'il va se passer si on continue. On a déjà pris ce chemin.  
Je détourne les yeux. Bordel ce que j'en ai envie !

- Bon allez, on rentre dormir ! Demain tout le monde est frais pour les derniers plans, on a encore du boulot les gens !

Indéniablement, Temari sait remotiver ses troupes. Je la fusille du regard, ce que me vaut une jolie grimace qui me fait sourire. Évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de Neji, je termine de tout ranger. Nous descendons tous ensemble dans un silence qui en dit long sur notre état de fatigue. Après avoir casé tout notre matériel dans le coffre, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire, je monte avec Hinata dans la voiture de Neji, encore en train de régler certains détails avec Kiba à propos des plans tournés dans la journée. Nous échangeons à peine une parole lorsqu'il s'installe à côté de moi et démarre la belle audi gris métallique. Il ne me regarde pas non plus mais à son attitude, je sais qu'il a compris. Il a les jointures blanche à force de serrer le volant. Hinata est trop fatiguée pour remarquer quoi que ce soit, alors que je me sens tout à coup très éveillé. Elle nous fait un petit signe de la main d'un air endormi lorsqu'on la dépose devant chez elle.

Je sens le coup d'œil que Neji me lance avant de redémarrer, mais il ne dit rien. Au bout de la rue il n'hésite pas et tourne à droite, à l'opposé de mon appartement. Je ne peux pas retenir un petit sourire. J'allume la radio.

_Hold me ! We're dancing in the dark of the night_  
_You're shining like a neon light_  
_I light you up when I get inside_  
_So won't you touch me?_

La musique comble notre silence et se charge de révéler les implicites. Mon corps s'échauffe doucement. Je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps on ne s'est pas laissé aller. Je sais que j'en crève d'envie, encore une fois. La tête me tourne et mon estomac saute dans le vide. J'ai envie qu'il me touche, et le savoir si proche et en même temps si loin me rend malade.

Enfin, la voiture s'arrête devant l'imposante résidence blanche à l'architecture futuriste. La famille Hyuga étant pour ainsi dire pétée de tunes, il était hors de question que le premier rejeton de la famille vive dans des conditions moins respectables qu'un duplex en centre ville. Initialement, une suite luxueuse dans l'un des palaces de la famille lui avait été attribuée, ce que Neji a catégoriquement refusé. J'avoue que je ne suis pas mécontent, je me sens déjà comme un intrus chaque fois que je viens ici alors les suites de grands hôtels...

Sans la musique, notre silence devient gênant. Cette situation est si étrange. Nous montons dans l'ascenseur et la tension monte encore d'un cran. Je sais qu'il ne me touchera pas avant qu'on soit chez lui. Il ne le fait plus depuis... avant. Il me frustre, sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Je ne le comprendrais peut être jamais vraiment. J'évite de regarder ses yeux, sous peine de ne plus me retenir et de me jeter sur lui. J'observe ses cheveux longs qui tombent sur son épaule, dénudant un côté de son visage aux traits si fins. Il est si... étonnamment viril. Son attitude compense plus que largement son physique un peu féminin. Il est si secret, si calme et en même temps si autoritaire. J'ai l'impression que je ne saurais jamais ce qu'il pense. Pourtant je sais que personne ne le connait mieux que moi. Et réciproquement.  
Soudain, nous sommes chez lui. Peu de choses ont changé depuis la dernière fois, les mêmes meubles noirs ébènes et le même immense canapé font face à l'écran plat. Je lui tourne le dos mais il ne semble pas vouloir s'approcher. Je jette négligemment mon manteau sur le sofa, fais mine de regarder autour de moi d'un air intéressé, puis je me retourne.

Il me fixe. Intensément. Je lui rends son regard. J'ai l'impression qu'on va se frapper. Après tout on pourrait, on a tellement de bonnes et de très mauvaises raisons pour ça. Mon cœur décide d'accélérer la cadence. Je le supplie du regard. Allez approche, par pitié viens, j'en peux plus !

Il se jette sur moi. En trois pas il me rejoint et m'embrasse à pleine bouche. Je m'agrippe à ses vêtements et me plaque contre lui avec violence. A notre baiser acharné se mêle le gout du sang lorsque je le mords. Il grogne et je sens le feu grandir au creux de mes reins. Des vêtements volent à travers la pièce. Il est brusque, avide. Je me retrouve nu sur le canapé, des étoiles dansant devant les yeux, sa bouche dans mon cou et ses mains inquisitrices sur mon corps. Il me connait par cœur et attaque mes points les plus sensibles. Son parfum m'enivre mieux qu'une bouteille de tequila. Je suis déjà ailleurs. Je crie quand il me mord et mes ongles s'enfoncent dans la chaire si douce, si pure de son dos. Il relève la tête, les yeux fiévreux, le sourire carnassier. Je me rue sur sa bouche, décidé à le dévorer avant qu'il ne me consume. Mes mains s'insinuent sous son jean puis le lui retirent. Il colle son bassin contre le mien et nous gémissons. Nos mouvements de va-et-vient désordonnés sont loin d'être satisfaisants à travers le tissu de son boxer qui nous sépare encore. Sa main s'empare de mon sexe et je soupire, la respiration coupée par les sensations qui déferlent. La tête enfouie dans ses cheveux d'encre, j'essaie de ne pas sombrer. J'embrasse chaque parcelle de sa peau à ma portée, tout en donnant des coups de bassins accentués. Je gémis en flot continu.

Lentement, il descend toujours plus au sud, laissant derrière lui une traînée brûlante de marques rouges. Je me cambre quand sa langue me touche enfin. Je me noie dans ses caresses sans plus savoir comment respirer. Sa langue et sa bouche deviennent mon seul horizon, flamboyant des couleurs du coucher de soleil qui éclate derrière mes paupières closes. Sa main trouve la mienne et je m'y accroche comme un naufragé, entrelaçant nos doigts dans une étreinte que nous n'arriverons décidément jamais à défaire. Mon autre main se perd dans ses cheveux, accompagnant son mouvement entre mes jambes. Le rythme s'accélère encore et je crois que je me mets à trembler. A moins que ce ne soit le monde qui tremble ? Je sens ses doigts s'insinuer vers l'endroit qu'il convoite plus encore. La vague d'envie et de plaisir qui me submerge est telle que je me libère dans sa bouche en poussant un cri rauque. Il ne s'arrête pas pour autant et joue agilement de ses doigts sur mon intimité.

Ma respiration est incertaine et j'ai du mal à persuader mes membres d'arrêter de trembler. D'une main, puisque je refuse de lâcher la sienne, Neji retire son caleçon et se place au dessus de moi. Nos regards se croisent et ne se lâchent plus. Il me fixe alors qu'il me pénètre. Je rougis de savoir qu'il me dévisage à ce moment là et j'en oublie presque d'avoir mal. Son regard est intense, brûlant mais je n'arrive pas à le déchiffrer. Les sensations sont cependant trop fortes pour être gêné plus longtemps, et je perds pied. Je m'abandonne à lui, au rythme de ses coups de reins et à la saveur de ses lèvres. Il sait me rendre fou, et bientôt chacun de ses coups percute ma prostate. Je crois que je hurle mais je ne suis plus moi-même. Je suis son être, sa chose. Je m'agrippe à lui de toutes mes forces, ma respiration hachée se mêlant à son souffle court. Je griffe son dos de ma main libre, il mord ma lèvre. Accélère.  
Je sens avant lui monter les foudres de l'orgasme. J'étouffe mon cri dans son cou, puis je le sens venir en moi avec un grognement sourd. A bout de force, il s'allonge sur moi sans même se retirer.

Il nous faut un long moment pour calmer nos respirations. Il finit par relever la tête, observant avec intérêt nos doigts entrelacés. Je voudrais dire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Entre nous, les mots sont devenus obsolètes. Finalement il sourit, de ce sourire que je ne lui avais pas vu depuis longtemps. Mon cœur se serre. Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit comme ça entre nous ? Pourquoi on a déconné à ce point ? Il doit lire la douleur dans mes yeux car il arrête de sourire et s'arrache à notre étreinte. Moi, je reste là, nu comme un enfant abandonné. J'ai envie de pleurer mais les larmes ne coulent pas.

Il se lève lentement, se dirigeant vers la cuisine américaine. Il est beau à crever, nu dans ce décors en noir et blanc. Ses cheveux viennent caresser le bas de son dos à chacun de ses pas. Je donnerais beaucoup pour savoir ce qu'il pense. Encore plus pour savoir ce qu'il veut et ce qu'il attend de nous.

- Vodka ?

Sa voix grave me fait frissonner. Depuis quand n'a-t-on pas réellement parlé tout les deux ? Je me lève pour le rejoindre. Je n'aime pas cette sensation quand il s'éloigne. J'ai toujours peur de le perdre.

- S'il-te-plait.

Je reste derrière lui, adossé au bar, pendant qu'il sort verres et bouteille. Je le regarde faire, admirant sa musculature svelte et ses formes si... excitantes. Je mets un moment à me rendre compte qu'il me regarde l'observer. Je vais faire un commentaire stupide, comme à chaque fois que je suis gêné, mais les mots s'étranglent dans ma gorge quand je sens sa main sur ma joue. Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse. Je retrouve cette sensation tendre et cette douceur qu'il y avait entre nous avant, la caresse de ses doigts sur mon visage...

- Ma chambre...

Mon cœur cesse de battre purement et simplement pendant un instant. Sa chambre ? Mais... je n'y suis pas retourné depuis qu'on a rompu.  
Je ne sais plus quoi penser mais j'hésite à peine. Sans un mot, je me laisse entraîner à l'étage.

**Fin Chapitre 1**

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous donne envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur toutes ces petites histoires qui semblent cachées dans le passé, et sur celles à venir !

Chanson : _Doin' Dirt_ des Maroon 5


	2. Chapter 2 : Deadlock

Auteur : Ipiu

Titre : Come sink with me

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Deadlock  
**

Je souris tout seul en regardant les bulles de champagne danser dans mon verre. La lumière déclinante les rend encore plus brillantes. Je soupire de soulagement. Maintenant que toute cette pression s'est envolée, et depuis que j'ai pu dormir plus de trois heures d'affilée, je ne peux plus me défaire de ce sourire niais. J'ai l'impression de revivre, et que tout pétille autour de moi ! Enfin... c'est peut être aussi parce que j'ai beaucoup bu. Du moins cela expliquerait les contours un peu flous des objets et des bâtiments qui m'entourent.

D'un geste désinvolte, je desserre ma cravate qu'une Hinata, légèrement stressée avant la remise des projets finaux, a noué très violemment autour de mon cou, avec l'intention manifeste de m'écraser la trachée et de m'empêcher de proférer des âneries lors de notre présentation. Pourtant ça ne l'a pas dispensée de m'écraser le pied ou de me donner des coups de coude à répétition chaque fois que j'ouvrais la bouche, même lorsque j'ai voulu dire quelque chose d'intelligent sur les cadrages de notre film et pas seulement commenter l'immonde cravate rouge et bleue d'un membre du jury. Après coup, je suppose qu'elle a eu raison de me couvrir d'hématomes, mais jamais je ne l'admettrais à haute voix.

- Mon petit Naruto, te voilà !

Temari vient de se jeter sur moi dans une étreinte qui manque de lui cramer les cheveux avec ma cigarette. D'après la couleur de ses joues et l'étincelle dans ses yeux, elle vient de prendre le verre entre "je suis un peu pompette donc je souris et je ne vous dis pas tout ce que je pense de vraiment méchant sur vous, mais vous y aurez droit demain" et "je suis carrément pompette et je commence à voir vos bon côté... attendez c'est ça l'affection ?". Je lui rends tout de même son étreinte en essayant de ne pas renverser ma coupe sur sa jolie robe noire largement décolletée.

- Dis donc, il est pas drôle Neji ce soir, hein !

Je ne retiens pas mon soupir. Le cas Neji est de moins en moins simple... enfin pour peu que notre relation ait été simple un jour. L'attirance entre nous a toujours été très forte, probablement trop. Dès le départ, nous n'étions pas de simples amis. Nous ne pouvions pas nous en tenir à cela. Nous étions un couple déchiré par une passion dévorante et incontrôlable. Un duo grisant et malsain. Ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui, c'est-à-dire plus grand chose et bien trop de choses à la fois, je serais bien incapable de mettre des mots dessus. Je ne vois pas d'avenir à ce "nous" et pourtant je sais que je ne peux pas me passer de lui.  
Je chasse ces pensées sombres de ma tête. Je n'ai pas envie de repenser aux derniers évènements maintenant. Après m'être assuré que Temari tient debout et n'a pas de verre à la main (quand elle passe le cap de l'affection elle devient intenable et impudique, ce qui est très amusant mais très déplacé dans l'enceinte de la fac, bien que l'idée de la saouler pour la voir se trémousser devant un corps enseignant ahuri m'ait effleuré l'esprit... plus d'une fois ce soir), je retourne à l'intérieur.

La salle est bondée et résonne d'une musique bruyante et du brouhaha de la foule. Les étudiants accompagnés de leurs amis ou familles se pressent près des longues tables pleines de hors-d'œuvre et d'alcools pas chers, pendant que les professeurs restent près de leur estrade et de l'écran sur lequel ont été diffusées les productions de l'année. En fin de soirée, ils devront remettre le prix du meilleur film aux étudiants les plus "méritants et inventifs". Comme si cela importait ! Le vrai enjeu de la soirée, et la raison pour laquelle Hinata m'a forcé à mettre ce stupide costume, c'est d'être repéré par l'un ou l'autre des producteurs qui se cachent parmi tout ce petit monde.

Je cherche mon groupe à travers la salle et mon regard se pose sur la silhouette élégante de Sasuke. Y a pas à dire, le costume lui va mieux qu'à moi. Il a l'air d'un mannequin professionnel, du genre qui pose pour les plus grands couturiers et qui fait les défilés des fashion week partout dans le monde. Grand, musclé mais tout de même assez fin, le col et la cravate impeccables, il est parfait jusqu'à ses cheveux, qui partent dans tous les sens mais font pro quand même. Je ressemble à un pingouin mal repassé à côté de lui ! Il est en pleine discussion avec un autre brun aux cheveux longs, un peu plus grand que lui, tout aussi bien habillé et plein de charme. La ressemblance entre eux est frappante.  
Un troisième type est en train de leur parler, sûrement un producteur vu son air pas décontracté et les mines sérieuses qu'ils affichent tout les trois. Rien d'étonnant, même si Sasuke n'avait pas un talent fou comme réalisateur, il vient probablement de ce genre de familles qui ont des relations et qui en jouent à tout bout de champ. On a beau se trouver là, dans la même salle, on ne vit pas dans le même monde lui et moi. Je vais me détourner et repartir vers mes amis, quand il tourne la tête et croise mon regard. Il affiche alors une espèce de demi-sourire narquois (et craquant, je le reconnais). Je rêve ou ce type me provoque ? Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de questions car il reporte presque aussitôt son attention sur le troisième homme. Je me demanderais presque si je n'ai pas rêvé.

- Naruto tu es là ! Je te cherchais.

Je fais un bond magistral. Sakura, la folle à lier qui me sert de meilleure amie, vient de me sauter dessus et me serre à m'étouffer.

- Arrêtes tu vas me tuer...

Je parviens à peine à murmurer, mais c'est suffisant pour qu'elle relâche son étreinte avant que je ne devienne tout bleu. Elle est magnifique dans sa courte robe rose pâle, écho à la couleur de ses cheveux. Elle s'excuse une petite centaine de fois d'être en retard, en maudissant copieusement les embouteillages, et je la rassure du mieux que je peux. Elle se lance alors dans un récit plein de mordant à propos de ses derniers déboires amoureux avec un garçon dont j'ai totalement oublié le nom. Je lui souris de toute mes dents, ne pouvant pas retenir une ou deux plaisanteries moqueuses. Elle me manque beaucoup : depuis qu'elle est entrée en dernière année d'école de stylisme et qu'elle passe tout son temps entre défilés, salons et ateliers nous ne nous voyons presque plus. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment elle trouve le temps de vivre autant d'histoires compliquées avec autant d'hommes.

- Et toi alors, comment tu vas ?

Je réponds des banalités et je vais lui raconter le déroulement plus ou moins chaotique du tournage quand mes yeux se posent sur Neji. Je perds le fil de ce que je suis en train de dire et je m'emmêle les pinceaux pendant qu'elle me dévisage... puis suit mon regard. Je rougis comme une pucelle effarouchée, à ma plus grande honte.

- Tu vas très bien, mon cul ! Tu pues le coït !  
- Généralement ça aide à aller très bien, tu sais.

Ma réponse, quoique très perspicace à mon goût, est un peu penaude et elle ne la relève pas. Non, à la place elle me lance un regard accusateur.

- Si tu re-couches avec Neji c'est que tu ne vas _pas_ bien. Je croyais que c'était fini pour de bon cette fois.  
- Comment tu veux que ce soit fini si on passe deux mois ensemble vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ? Tu sais comment c'est entre nous.

J'ai la mine sombre tout à coup. Elle fixe Neji de loin, en murmurant comme si je ne l'entendais pas.

- Vous êtes des animaux. De vrais lapins... Allez, viens me raconter.

Elle attrape ma main et m'entraîne à l'extérieur, loin des éventuelles oreilles indiscrètes. J'aimerais vraiment échapper à cette conversation mais je sais que c'est impossible. Quand Sakura veut quelque chose, elle sait l'obtenir même si ça lui prend des jours et que ça lui vaut une solide réputation de chieuse intergalactique. J'abandonne sans prendre la peine de combattre et allume une cigarette. Je lui dis tout, en omettant un maximum les détails trop croustillants et personnels qui ne regardent que moi et mes parties génitales : la nuit presque sans sommeil que j'ai passée dans l'immense lit de Neji, le réveil étrange dans cette situation de couple qui n'est pourtant plus la nôtre depuis près de deux ans, les silences gênés et pleins de sous-entendus inavouables, et enfin cette étrange discussion par messages hier soir qui ne semble vouloir nous mener nulle part. Sakura reste songeuse un moment. Elle sait, pour l'avoir observée depuis le début, que notre histoire est compliquée, voir suffocante. Elle s'évertue à me mettre en garde, et moi à ne pas l'écouter.

- C'est affreux que vous vous aimiez à ce point, mais que vous ne puissiez pas être ensemble.

Mon cœur se serre. Elle a raison bien sûr. Comme à chaque fois que j'y pense, l'injustice et l'absurdité de la situation me font serrer les poings et me rendent malade. Je tire longuement sur ma cigarette, espérant sans y croire qu'elle parviendra peut être à me détendre un peu. Le silence s'installe entre nous. Je sens le regard de Sakura peser sur moi. Elle s'inquiète. Je me force à sourire : mes problèmes seront toujours là demain, autant les oublier pour ce soir.

- Allons boire un coup. Kiba a caché trois bouteilles de champagne, il doit en rester un peu.

Elle me sourit en retour et accepte de ne pas pousser plus loin cette discussion. Il n'y a rien de plus à dire de toute façon. Nous retournons à l'intérieur, où les étudiants ont dégagé le centre de la pièce et improvisé une piste de danse. Dans la foule, nous retrouvons Hinata et Temari. Elles se sautent toutes les trois au cou avec des hurlements suraigus, histoire de se témoigner bruyamment tout cet amour qu'elles se portent et de montrer ostensiblement à quel point elles se sont horriblement manqué ce dernier mois, même si elles s'appellent tous les deux jours. Je lève les yeux au ciel et lance deux ou trois piques... qui tombent à plat car je suis subitement devenu invisible quand la conversation s'est tournée vers les robes qu'elles portent. Je décide de les abandonner lâchement et de partir en quête d'un verre.

Tentant de me rapprocher du buffet, je suis arrêté par une main sur mon épaule. Je me retrouve face à Gaara, un des amis de Sasuke à qui je n'ai pas dû adresser la parole plus de quatre fois cette année.

- Impressionnant le travail que tu as fait dans ce film.

Je hausse un sourcil. Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir un compliment de sa part. Nous n'avons rien l'un contre l'autre, mais d'une manière générale le groupe de Sasuke à tendance à ne pas se mélanger aux autres. Et puis, leur film est de loin le meilleur de la promotion... est-ce que ce serait un faux compliment pour me narguer ou me provoquer ? Ok, je fais peut être un peu dans la paranoïa, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression de ne pas jouer dans la même catégorie que ces gens là.

- Merci, mais ce que vous avez fait reste probablement meilleur.

- Probablement...

Il me dévisage comme si j'étais une grosse glace appétissante, ou un monstre de foire. Ce type est très, très perturbant. Il finit par tourner les yeux et croise ceux de Sasuke, quelques mètres plus loin. J'attends qu'il continue mais la suite me laisse perplexe.

- Ne sous-estime pas ton talent. _Certains_ savent l'apprécier.

Puis il se désintéresse totalement de moi et me plante là comme si je n'existais pas. C'est moi où il vient de se passer quelque chose de suspect ? Sasuke semble amusé par la situation, enfin c'est ce que je déduis du peu que j'arrive à décrypter sur son visage. Pendant une seconde il a encore ce sourire étrange aux lèvres, puis il se détourne. Ben voyons, il me manquait plus que ça ! Deux types bizarres qui ont l'air de comploter un truc louche à mon sujet !

Je secoue la tête. Aucune importance, je tirerai ça au clair plus tard. Pour l'heure, je cherche Neji. Sa présence est souvent ce qui réussit le mieux à me calmer. Quand je retrouve enfin sa trace, je grimace. Il est dans un coin de la salle, en train de parler à une jeune femme bien trop proche de lui selon moi. J'en grincerais presque des dents. Neji a toujours eu beaucoup de succès, auprès des femmes comme des hommes. Il n'a qu'à se baisser pour se servir et il le sait. J'essaie d'étouffer la vague de jalousie qui m'envahit. Je ne sors pas avec lui. Je suis libre de faire ce que je veux, tout comme il est libre de faire ce que bon lui semble. Notre passé ne me donne aucun droit sur lui, pas plus que le fait de coucher encore avec lui, ou de le connaitre mieux que personne.

Je crise en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il m'aperçoive. Je le fusille du regard, réaction puérile qui me met encore plus mal. Il faut que je sorte d'ici. Je fends rapidement la foule pour me retrouver dehors. Peut être qu'Hinata a raison, je fume vraiment trop.  
Moins d'une minute s'écoule avant que Neji ne sorte aussi. Je savais qu'il me suivrait, mais je n'ai pas réussi à préparer ce que j'allais dire. Le silence pesant parait impossible à rompre. Je regarde ailleurs jusqu'à ce qu'il parle. Mais il ne parle pas. Alors je le regarde, longtemps, indécis sur ce que je ressens face à lui.

Il se penche vers ma bouche mais je détourne la tête. Je ne suis pas un objet de plaisir qu'il peut utiliser à sa guise. Je le repousse sèchement. Je ne veux pas de cet insatisfaisant entre deux. Je veux tout, ou alors je ne veux plus rien. La colère m'envahit tandis qu'il s'écarte de moi. Il me dévisage sans qu'aucune émotion ne transparaisse sur son visage. Ce manque de réaction me rend fou.

- Je suis pas ta pute Neji. Va falloir qu'elle cesse cette situation.

Il me fixe. Pour une fois son regard si froid s'anime et je le lis clairement. Je peux ressentir toute sa douleur et sa peine. Je me mords la lèvre, presque jusqu'au sang. Mais qu'est-ce-qui m'a pris de dire ça ? Je me maudis en silence pendant qu'il reste là, debout devant moi, impassible sinon ses yeux qui clament l'horrible vérité.

- Je peux rien te donner de plus. Tu le sais comme moi.

Sa voix est blanche, presque sans vie. Toute ma rage s'évanouit d'un coup. Les larmes me montent aux yeux et je fais tout pour les retenir. Pour soutenir son regard.

- Ça ne viendra pas demain, et peut être même pas cette année, mais ça viendra. Je refuse de t'infliger ça.

J'essaie de l'arrêter là. Je bégaie quelque chose. Sûrement des excuses, je n'en sais rien. Même moi je ne m'écoute pas. Une larme s'échappe contre ma volonté. Il l'essuie d'une caresse, et sa main sur ma joue m'empêche de ciller.

- Je ne veux pas que tu me regardes crever Naruto.

**Fin Chapitre 2  
**

* * *

Voici donc ce deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu !

Réponse aux reviews concernant le pairing : je ne peux pas vous répondre car je ne veux pas révéler la suite de l'histoire. Je suis désolée pour celles qui n'aiment pas et/ou que cela gêne, mais j'espère que vous serez tout de même assez curieuses pour continuer à lire cette fic. En tout cas, merci d'avoir laissé sa chance au premier chapitre et merci pour vos commentaires !


End file.
